Sealing the Deal
by BibbledyJelllo
Summary: Marth has feelings for a certain redheaded swordsman...


A/N: Oh, it feels so good to be back. Fanfiction is my comforting home for creative ideas. Or not. Anyway, this is just a one-shot Marth x Roy fic because I love them together so much. Let me know if you want another story like this one, or any other Smash ship.

* * *

It was a cold wintry day at the Smash Heaven. Snow was falling in thick sheets, and the pure, white snow covered the large courtyard that surrounded the Smash Heaven mansion. There was nobody outside on this chilly day except two. Prince Marth of Akaneia, and the Radiant Hero Ike.

They were just hanging outside, chatting. Usually the two of them would come out during the evening and spar, but tonight they had gotten off track.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since Smash Heaven was built." Ike said, reminiscing. "I remember when we were staying in Smash Hall instead. Good times."

"Yes." Marth said flatly. "That's right. Smash Hall was a long time ago. I remember it vaguely."  
"The year's really gone so fast." Ike laughed. "I remember when it was just the beginning of the year, heh heh."  
"Do you?" Marth challenged. He often would take people's statements too literally.

"I guess. The last big thing I remember is when Mewtwo came." Ike said. "That was in what, March? April?"

"Mmmhmm." Marth zoned out a little bit.

"Yeah. D'you want to head in and watch Royal Crown? I think it's on in a minute." Ike said cheekily.

"What?" Marth snapped back into things.

"Are you kidding me?" Ike crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Marth shouted, then quickly covered his mouth. "No. No! I mean, no. I'm not kidding you."

"Something must be wrong then. Royal Crown is literally your favorite show in the world. You're lucky I'm your roommate, because nobody else could put up with you constantly blabbing about Princess Albertina and how she struggled to join show choir or whatever." Ike griped.

"Her name is Alexandria, and her fight is real!" Marth pouted.

"See!" Ike poked his gloved finger into Marth's chest. "You do love that girly soap opera. Obviously something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Marth said, completely straight faced.

"Something is TOTALLY bothering you, bro." Ike insisted, fishing for an answer.

"It's just, ahhhhh..." Marth sighed, brushing his silken blue hair aside.

"Oh, now I see how it is." Ike said, chuckling. "You're in love! Obviously. Nobody can fool the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. So who's the lucky lady?"

"No one!" Marth said, pushing Ike playfully on the shoulder, but there was no stopping him.

"Don't lie, man!" Ike said. "Is it Rosalina?"

"No." Marth said honestly.

"Oh, I know!" Ike said triumphantly. "It's Zelda. You love Zelda. I knew it."

"No, I don't." Marth was being truthful, and Ike knew it.

"Robin?" Ike asked.

"Nope."

"Is it..." Ike gasped. "Oh, my god! It's Lucina! That's nasty dude, she's distantly related to you! Chrom's gonna kill you..."

"Not Lucina." Marth said.

"Is it Peach, Samus, Palutena, or Wii Fit Trainer?" Ike asked, knowing he'd strike gold. "And if you say Jigglypuff, I am disowning you as a friend. I will no longer fight for you."

Marth blushed. "None of them. Not Jigglypuff either."

Ike was a little puzzled. "Okayyyy... I'm not getting this."

"Well," Marth said carefully. "If I tell you, do you super, super, promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"Look, nobody will even ask." Ike said.

"Well, still. Do you promise?" Marth asked seriously.

"Yes!" Ike said. "Yes, people might be curious. But they won't be daring enough to ask me about it, anyways."

"And you won't tell anybody?" Marth asked nervously.

"Right, right. Yeah. So who is it?" Ike asked, excited.

"JUST PROMISE!" Marth burst, turning red. "JUST TELL ME THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYONEEEEE!"

"Okay, geez." Ike groaned. "I won't tell anyone, dude. Chill out."

Marth rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Come here."

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"I want to whisper in your ear." Marth said, ashamed.

"Why? Nobody is even out here." Ike pointed out.

"Fine." Marth gave up. "The person I love is... Roy."

Ike gasped. "The koopaling?"

"No," Marth huffed. "the man."

Ike gasped even louder. "Seriously?"

"Um, yes. It's true." Marth turned his back to Ike, not sure how he would react. Ike was pretty old-fashioned about things, when it came to combat at least. Marth didn't want to lose a good friend like Ike.

"Well, there's only one thing I can say." Ike said.

Marth winced.

"That's awesome!" Ike smiled. Marth turned back around, and sighed a sigh of relief. "So you two are a couple now?"

"Well, not exactly." Marth blushed.

"What, you haven't told him?" Ike facepalmed.

"Not yet..." Marth said bashfully. "I've been meaning to, but haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, see here!" Ike unsheathed Ragnell, and threw it 50 feet away. "Listen to me. You're going to march right back inside, right into Roy's room, and tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that!" Marth whimpered. "There's no way he feels the same way I do."

"You might be surprised." Ike said. "Besides, you'll never get a yes if you never ask. Not doing anything is a one hundred percent no."

"You're right!" Marth exclaimed. "I'll do it!"

"And no procrastinating." Ike said. "I want you back out here cheering and smiling by the time I've walked over to pick up Ragnell over there."

So Marth dashed across the deep, crisp snow, his boots crunching in the white mass. He reached a side door into the Smash Heaven.

Pulling on the handle, the once heavy door felt as light as a feather. Marth ran in the side door, past the Information Desk, a small office full of paperwork, and a sharp left into a lounge area. Indeed, Royal Crown was on, but nobody was watching.

Marth hopped up the flight of stairs leading into the dorms. He knew Roy's room number (616) by heart, despite never even touching the handle of his door.

Slamming into the hallway wall, Marth frantically fiddled with the knob, his heart making even simple tasks nearly impossible.

The door flew wide open, and Roy was already in bed at 9:00. The light from the hallway spilled into Roy's room, and Roy groggily sat up in his bed.

"Nani ga okotte imasu ka?" The young lion rubbed his eyes. "What's going on? Marth?"

"Roy? Can I tell you something?" Marth asked, embarrassed.

"I guess. Come in." Roy yawned, patting the end of his bed.

Marth sat down on the end of Roy's bed, so Roy also sat up a little bit, and his chest was bare.

"So, I need to tell you something really important..." Marth mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say, just don't be angry. Keep an open mind about what I'm about to say." Marth's heart went _doki-doki_ in his own chest.

"What do you want to tell me?" Roy asked, curious.

"I... I love you!" Marth said, as tears rolled down his face.

Roy covered his mouth. "You do? Really? Oh my gosh!"

"It's true. Ever since you came here, I can't stop thinking about you." Marth admitted.

"I love you too!" Roy squealed, locking hands with Marth.

"So does that mean we're a thing now?" Marth asked, going into a full-on hug, pushing aside Roy's bedsheets.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard thumping down the hallway.

" _Oh, well. The door's locked, so all is fine."_ Roy thought.

It was Ike, who looked through Roy's open, unlocked door to see Marth hugging Roy passionately, and Roy was only wearing boxers!

"Hey, congratulations guys." Ike grinned, and kept walking down the hall.

Marth didn't even notice.


End file.
